


Alter Ego

by Natlise



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: 50s au, Alternate Universe, F/F, dancer!eve, waiter!hugo, womanizer!villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natlise/pseuds/Natlise
Summary: The Villaneve 50s AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Alter Ego

The day Oksana went to work without seeing a gorgeous face was a day filled with absolute boredom. If she left her apartment to the train station she would take a glance at the train’s window and check the passengers inside, if she noticed a beautiful lady she would jump in or else she would just wait for the next.

But that morning was a morning of happiness and good luck! As soon as she arrived at the station the train stopped, there was a woman and she had the sensation that she was on a rendezvous , she got in and sat across from her. She noticed from the first glance that she's certainly a rich woman, beautiful curly dark locks, dark green turtleneck and a blazer, the outfit is so -simple- yet so elegant, her legs were crossed at the knee with modesty.

At first she couldn't clearly see her face because she was turning it to the view outside almost glued to the window. The process was obvious: cross the right knee on the left one, she didn't turn, left knee on the right one, she didn't turn again, subtly hit the shoe on the train wall... still nothing. She went to the third base, she stretched her hand, pulled her sleeve and pretended to look at her watch, she ran her hand through her blond hair, adjusted her tie, and made up hundreds of other moves and the woman never turned, her gaze never leaving the glass.

She got irritated by the loss of a new woman she was hoping to add to her list. When she got out of the train she stood on the sidewalk hands in her pockets tilting her head to the window. A sudden eye contact with that woman took her by surprise, small, clear, dark brown eyes, observing her. She pictured them the whole day as two beautiful shining stars, that image was burned in her memory.

For the next few days she took the train on the line from her apartment to her work, and sometimes most of the lines, hoping to meet that woman again, but her search went in vain, soon that week ended, she forgot about her and kept herself busy with other women.

***

One day she got invited to dinner by her co worker's wife, and ended up staying late. She stood at the train station waiting... She realized that it was too late and the train won't be here until the next hour, she started wandering around until she stopped in front of a Cabaret and she shrugged. Well... I'm already late. And it was over a month since she went to one.

She looked to the stage, there was a brunette dancing under the purple lightning, she liked her dancing so she took her glass and approached looking for a chair, she didn't find one and remained standing.

Suddenly her eyes met the dancer and she almost dropped the glass. What?! Is that the woman from the train? The rich shy lady? Here! Here! Dancing shamelessly half naked?!

She smiled, a smile of victory and disappointment altogether. Victory because the woman she craved and thought was impossible to have her is now hers anytime and whenever she wants. Disappointment because she promised herself that this woman will be her greatest accomplishment but she was completely wrong.

The owner of the cabaret, Konstantin, was a good friend of hers she would ask him about the dancers before choosing one. He would help her get the one she wants even if she was already taken by someone else -and she was certain that the woman was already taken for tonight-

Konstantin smirked and said "Patti? The whole Cabaret is yours Oksana! Tonight you'll have whoever you want."

He went to her -and she already finished dancing and sat on a chair waiting for someone to bring her a glass of strong liquor- He whispered something in her ear then looked up to the blonde woman and winked mischievously...

***

At 2:30 AM Oksana was closing the door of a hotel room on Patti and herself. She thought that the idea of the dancer bringing her to the hotel she’s currently staying in is strange but she was too drunk to care. As soon as they were alone face to face she started laughing:

-Patti! Patti! Ha-ha-ha!

She was drunk, Patti was also drunk, she started laughing too without understanding:

-Ha-ha-ha!

Oksana was laughing, Patti was laughing, they laughed hysterically they even heard Hugo, the waiter next door move inside his room as they woke him up with their loud noises.

-Patti! Patti! So you're Patti!

-And you? what should I call you?

-Me? Call me whatever you want? Demon! Angel! Pig! yes pig call me pig!

The older woman started laughing again, Oksana got closer to her -certainly not like a pig but more like a beast- and she shut her with an intense kiss and squeezed her in her arms, then she pulled away and turned off the light, the room in pitch darkness, she crawled onto the bed towards the brunette, she stretched out her hand and it fell on the woman's breast, she pulled her, and they fell next to each other laughing again not feeling any pain from falling or the coldness of the floor due to the intensity of the liquor they had earlier...

-Listen, Patti, I hate you!

-And do you think that I'm hopelessly in love with you?

-I like you as much as I hate you!

-What are you talking about? Why are you talking in riddles? Why do you hate me? And why do you like me?

She told her about the train and the Cabaret, and the way her image changed in her mind, then she said:

-I hate the dancer, I like the woman I saw in the train.

The brunette observed her, Oksana saw the side of her face under the light of the moon coming from the window, Patti's expression

changing.

-And which one am I to you now?

She dodged the pressuring question and said:

-Listen, I don't like calling you Patti. What's your real name?

-My name is Eve . But that's an old name, I almost forgot it.

-If you just know the way Eve was on the train and the way Patti was on the stage!

-How did you see me on the train?

Which hour?

What was I wearing?

Was I pretty?

You thought that I was just a regular wealthy woman didn't you?

Which station did you stop at?

Why didn't you follow me?

Hundreds of questions she asked her, the blonde was wearing a confused expression never responding. She repeated:

-Tell me, why didn't you follow me?

-I was afraid of your reaction. You were elegant, you were perfect! I felt like if I approached you or talked to you I might have messed up something sacred. Does it matter now? I love you Eve.

Her eyes light up and she yelled:

-Do you really love Eve? No. You don't love her. Eve wouldn't surrender herself to you or to anyone else. You love Patti. Patti surrendered herself to you. Take her. She's all yours, yours with her wide smile you saw on the stage, and her half naked dancing body. But for Eve you have to follow her a second time on the train and a third and a fourth and a tenth. Why did you come tonight? Why did you go to the Cabaret? Why did you see me on the train? Why did you say that you saw me on the train?...

She got up and turned on the light. Oksana looked at the brunette, her face was red, her hands and lips were shaking. She went to her closet and took a box emptied it on the floor and started searching, until she found a picture, she observed it and handed it to Oksana and said:

-This is Eve!

She picked up a second picture, observed it and handed it to the blonde again and said:

-And this is Patti. Between these two pictures are five years.

Five years felt like ages to her.

The first picture she was with a moustached man, she was leaning on his shoulder under a tree. The way she was leaning on him reminded Oksana of the way she was leaning on the glass of the train window when she first saw her. But her eyes in this picture were bright and full of life unlike the sad eyes she saw on the train. The second picture was on the stage of the Cabaret, shamelessly dancing.

-I get it. I get it! You're enamoured! enamoured! Love is a great thing!

She took back the photos from her and sat near the lamp,

regarding the first then doing the same to the second like she was looking at them for the first time. She wore a horrified expression. She put them back in the box and repeated:

-Love is a great thing! But you don't understand it.

-Look, what's the difference of the situation between us now and on the train? You're mine now, with just a word from your boss.

-One word!

-All night long.

-All night!

-For 100$... Do you want more? I'll give you as much as you want!

-100$!

The brunette was repeating the words after her, eyes focused on the floor, repeating like a fool or a perroquet. Then she raised her head and faced her, biting her lip in anger, her

heart racing but also aching.

Patti told Oksana that she didn't understand love. But in reality she really did understand, everything. She just had to feel in her heart what her mind was telling her, but for now she’s only feeling hunger , for Eve. She jumped on her with opened mouth kisses, but the brunette slapped her, hard. The older woman was mad and angry, she stormed to the door, opened it violently and pushed Oksana out, and slammed it shut, it was so loud that Hugo woke up again panicking and came running, he walked towards the blonde, her hair messy, and he said to her:

-Please pardon her ma'am. She's like that when she gets drunk.

She didn't care about what he said, and left the hotel.

***

Oksana waited patiently for the next night to go to the cabaret again and meet Patti. She was astonished when the brunette walked towards her smiling and sat on her lap and said:

-I want to see you tonight.

-And do to me what you did last night? No. No. No I don't want to see you.

she continued:

-I could have slapped you too you know? But I said to myself, such a beautiful face doesn't deserve to be slapped!

The brunette smirked and gazed at her long, trying to study her expression. Then said with a low, sweet, soft voice:

-I'm begging you to come with me tonight. I want to see you. I want to apologize for what happened yesterday. This is my last night here. Today my contract with the cabaret owner ends, I'm traveling tomorrow morning. You need to leave everything and give me your night. Until 1 AM here then we go to the hotel.

-I really hate this Patti.

-And Eve, do you still love her?

Oksana just gave her a smile.

The brunette continued:

-This night is mine. Do we have a deal?

The blonde's gaze traveled across Patti's body, from her beautiful curly locks to her thin slender legs, then she finally whispered:

-Deal.

That night Patti danced in a way she never did before, and never will. The people there followed her every move with their burning stares and hungry desire, the music was loud and the lights were bright, even brighter on her face and her movements. She finished and the room exploded with loud claps and whistling from everyone, handkerchiefs and hats flew in the air, Patti was sure if she danced all night no one would complain.

-Tell me, am I not a great dancer?

The blonde replied:

-When I saw you on that train you were more beautiful than this moment and every moment you dance in.

***

At 1 AM they went to the hotel. Oksana tried to chat with her on their way, about anything really, but didn’t manage to do so. The brunette was completely silent, turning her head to the window of the car and leaning on it the same way she was leaning on the train’s window when she first saw her. Her makeup was smudged, hair wild, and few locks were covering her face.

When they arrived, Patti opened the door and it creaked. The sound disturbed Oksana but the brunette never noticed it and went to lay on the bed, exhausted, she covered her face with her hands for 2 long minutes, then she got up and adjusted herself on the bed and said:

-Listen Oksana. It’s been 5 years since Patti was living off being a dancer. But Eve wants to be herself tonight. Will you share that with her?

She took off her clothes and dragged the blonde to bed. Oksana spent that night with her like she never did with any woman. The older woman asked Oksana to extend her arm to lay on it, they kept looking at each other in silence. Oksana wanted to know about her past, her relationship with the man she saw in the picture and what made her leave him and become a dancer. The brunette said:

-What’s in it for you? You cannot change what happened to me. What happened cannot be undone. All you need to know about my life is that my name used to be Eve and now it’s Patti. You can keep the memory of that woman you saw on the train, and the way you thought that she was pure and wealthy.

She repeated the same questions again:

-How did you see me on the train? Which hour? What was I wearing? Was I pretty?

Then she continued:

-Do you want me to turn off the light?

She didn’t wait for the blonde’s reply, turned off the light and put her head on the younger woman’s arm again and said:

-Would I be noisy if I asked about your name? Your full name.

-It’s Oksana Astankova.

-It’s a joy for someone to have a single name!

Then she started crying and continued:

-Oh love, don’t mind me. Please forgive my weakness. Give me your night, will you? Sleep with the woman that you saw on the train and not the dancer that you saw on stage. I’m begging you. I would be grateful for this favor, forever. I miss being loved and kissed by someone who means it and I know that you can’t love me after finding out that I’m a dancer in a Cabaret. But please pretend that you love me. I just need that, will you do it? Let me kiss your forehead… And you kiss mine, here… here…

She started crying again, burying her face in the crook of the blonde's neck, and stayed like that until she fell asleep. Oksana listened to her breath, and the soft sound of her heart beating and ran her hand through the brunette’s rich locks and started stroking her hair and softly whispered:

-It’s okay. You don’t have to be strong all the time… Just rest now.

She remained like that for a few moments until she fell asleep too.

***

When she opened her eyes in the morning she was flabbergasted when she found herself alone in bed. She frantically got dressed and went to ask in the hotel about her, they told her that she checked out more that an hour ago but she left her a letter.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys have enjoyed it!  
> Fun fact: this was written on May 23rd 2019 and it took me this long to post it.


End file.
